Are You Stupid!
by NEO Lee'90
Summary: "Gomawo. Mianhae." Ucap Hakyeon lirih. Taekwoon tersenyum. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hakyeon lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf telah membentakmu saat itu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu memaksakan diri seperti itu," jelas Taekwoon sambil membelai surai hitam itu. BXB. OS. LeoN/NEO.


**Pair** : LeoN/Neo

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Drama, Romance (mungkin)

 **Length** : Drabble/Ficlet/One Shot (terserah pembaca)

 **Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

 **Summary** : " _Gomawo_. _Mianhae_ ," ucap Hakyeon lirih. Taekwoon tersenyum. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hakyeon lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf telah membentakmu saat itu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu memaksakan diri seperti itu," jelas Taekwoon sambil membelai surai hitam itu.

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

Hakyeon masih terus berlatih meskipun kondisi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Sejatinya dia memang sudah sangat lelah. Dramanya baru saja selesai, belum sempat dia beristirahat, dia sudah disibukkan oleh jadwal _comeback_ mereka yang luar biasa padatnya. Belum lagi dengan jadwalnya di luar VIXX. Ya... seperti yang kita tahu, dia memang sangat sibuk.

"Latihan selesai, terimakasih untuk kerja kerasnya," seru _manager_ VIXX sambil meninggalkan ruang latihan.

" _Neee_..." mereka menjawab dengan serempak.

Hakyeon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok ruang latihan, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus, dia terlihat sangat payah.

"Aku ingin makan rameeeeen," teriak sang _magnae_ , Han Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon tersenyum mendengar teriakan imut itu.

"Baiklahhh... akan _Hyung_ buatkan," sahut Ken semangat.

" _Shireo_... terakhir kau memasak, terasa sangat aneh Ken _Hyung_. Binnie _Hyung_... masakkan aku, _ne... ne_..." Hyuk menggoyang-nggoyangkan lengan Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar ocehan sang _magnae_. Sejak kapan dia kebagian memasak.

" _Ya_! Han Sanghyuk! Awas kau!" Ken berlari mengejar Hyuk yang ternyata sudah berlari keluar terlebih dahulu.

"N _Hyung_ , kau tidak keluar?" Ravi memandang _hyung_ -nya dengan cemas. Ya... dia tau kalau _hyung_ -nya itu sedang tidak sehat, tapi siapa yang bisa menghentikan seorang Cha Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum, "Kau duluanlah, aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

Ravi hanya mengangguk paham, lagipula sudah ada yang akan mengurus masalah ini.

Hakyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. Tentu saja latihan tadi dia tidak mungkin menaruh ponselnya di saku. Mengecek beberapa hal dalam ponselnya, sambil sesekali mengusap pelan keringatnya.

"Ayo pergi!" Seru sebuah suara tepat di samping Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sedikit terlonjak. Dia kira dia sedang sendirian di ruang latihan. Ah... dia melupakan seseorang rupanya. Jung Taekwoon.

"Kau pergilah dulu!" suruh Hakyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu di depanku. Aku tau kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja," sahut Taekwoon.

Senyum Hakyeon perlahan memudar. Ayolah... dia sedang lelah, tak enak badan, dan dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat, dia ingin sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar," sahut Hakyeon sambil kembali memustkan pandangannya pada ponselnya.

Taekwoon mengambil ponsel di tangan Hakyeon.

"Ayo pergi." Dia mengamit lengan Hakyeon, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Pergilah dulu, aku sedang ingin sendiri, _jebal_ ," pinta Hakyeon.

"Jangan keras kepala. Kau sedang sakit. Banyak jadwal yang menunggumu, menunggu kita. Aku dan anak-anak tadi sudah melarangmu untuk latihan, kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan kami?"

Hakyeon menghela nafasnya berat. Ya... dia memang keras kepala. Kepalanya berdenyut mendengar ucapan panjang Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon- _ah._.. sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

"Kau tau, kalau kau seperti ini, kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri. _BABONYA_!" Taekwoon menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia sudah sangat gemas dengan sifat sang _leader_.

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya. Hatinya, pikirannya, tubuhnya, semua sudah tak sejalan. Dia merasa sangat sakit mendengar nada tinggi itu. Ya... dia memang keras kepala, tapi dia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan _member_ nya latihan sendiri, sedangkan posisi dia adalah seorang _leader_. Tapi, kenapa justru orang yang disayanginya itu tidak mendukungnya sama sekali!

"Ya. Aku memang bodoh. Aku... Cha Hakyeon yang bodoh! Apa kau puas Jung Taekwoon!" Hakyeon merebut ponselnya di tangan Taekwoon, menyambar tasnya, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang latihan itu. Taekwoon terdiam. Sepertinya dia masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu.

" _Yaishh_!" Taekwoon mengacak rambut pirangnya kesal. Dia malah semakin memperburuk keadaan. Bisa ditebak kalau Hakyeon tidak akan mau berbicara dengannya sebelum dia minta maaf. Ah... tapi dia juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Semua itu demi kebaikan Hakyeon. Biarlah... dia tidak akan mau meminta maaf semudah itu. Taekwoon pun meninggalkan ruang latihan itu.

.

.

Jadwal mereka sedang padat-padatnya. _Comeback_ di beberapa acara music, diundang di beberapa program, _fansign_ di beberapa tempat. Cukup melelahkan. Selama beberapa hari itu pula –sejak kejadian di ruang latihan- tidak pernah terlihat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Hakyeon terkesan menjauh dan Taekwoon terlihat tidak peduli. Member yang lain bukannya tidak tahu, tapi mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak tau, semua sudah hafal dengan situasi ini. Saat _fansign_ pun Hakyeon memilih berada di ujung meja atau menyeret Hongbin agar berada di antara mereka, saat _interview_ dia akan berusaha bertukar posisi dengan yang lainnya, saat foto pun juga seperti itu. Saat kemenangan mereka pun tidak ada ritual pelukan hangat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hakyeon bahkan sering terlihat tak fokus dan memandang kosong pada depannya, dia juga terlihat lebih pendiam, bukan seperti Hakyeon biasanya, godaan untuk Taekwoon pun tak pernah dia lontarkan. Sedangkan Taekwoon, hanya bisa mengawasi dalam diamnya, mungkin.

Bahkan di sebuah acara musik saat Ravi melakukan kesalahan dan mereka harus _take_ ulang, kita bisa mendengar suara Hakyeon yang menyuruh Taekwoon untuk segera menempati posisinya, suara yang sangat dingin, yang tak pernah kita dengar dari seorang Cha Hakyeon yang lembut. Ah... mereka memang sangat rumit.

.

.

Suasana _dorm_ terlihat sedikit ribut. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjadi bintang tamu di SUKIRA. Taekwoon terlihat menatap cemas pada sosok di seberang ranjangnya. Mereka masih belum berbaikan sejak saat itu. Ah... sudahlah, tidakkah kalian ingin tahu kenapa Taekwoon terlihat cemas?

Hakyeon terlihat beberapa kali menyeka pelipisnya, keringat dingin terus bermunculan. Kondisinya kembali tidak sehat. Tapi dia harus memaksakan diri untuk berangkat. Hakyeon membenahi kaos hitam yang dipakainya.

Taekwoon beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju tempat Hakyeon. Dia tidak bisa lagi sok tidak peduli. Taekwoon mengambil salah satu jaket berwarna abu-abu dan memasangkannya pada Hakyeon, tak peduli dengan ekspresi kaget di depannya. Merapikan letak jaket itu agar terlihat pas di tubuh si pemakai, lalu tangannya dia tempelkan pada leher dan dahi Hakyeon untuk memeriksa sesuatu. Hakyeon terlihat kaget, dengan cepat dia singkirkan tangan Taekwoon yang sedang memeriksanya. Tapi percuma saja, Taekwoon sudah tau kalau dia sedang demam. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Taekwoon segera beranjak dari kamar mereka sambil meraih tas dan jaket hitamnya. Hakyeon hanya menatap kepergian Taekwoon dalam diamnya sambil menghela nafas berat. Dia juga sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan keadaan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di gedung KBS, semua member bergegas untuk turun, begitupun sang leader. Hakyeon bersiap turun sambil menenteng tasnya, tapi sebuah tarikan pada lengannya menahannya. Taekwoon mengangsurkan sebuah obat pada Hakyeon sekaligus air putih. Hakyeon mengerjap bingung. Tanpa membuang waktu, Taekwoon segera memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut Hakyeon dan di susul dengan air putih yang dibawanya. Setelah memastikan bahwa obat itu sudah tertelan dengan sempurna, Taekwoon segera turun dari sana. Meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih terdiam. Tapi sejurus kemudian senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya, hatinya menghangat. Selalu ada kejutan kalau itu berhubungan dengan Jung Taekwoon.

.

.

Mereka diminta untuk menjawab pertanyaan pada kertas yang sudah di sediakan. Taekwoon terlihat serius dengan kertas di tangannya. Pertanyaan ketiga, 'apa yang ingin Leo katakan untuk N saat ini?'. Taekwoon tersenyum, entah kenapa dimanapun mereka akan selalu dikaitkan, meskipun lewat hal sekecil apapun. Tanpa ragu dia pun menulis, 'babonya'. Kata keramat yang membuat dia bertengkar hebat dengan _namja_ manis tersayangnya itu. Hakyeon memang bodoh! Si bodoh yang menggemaskan. Si bodoh yang mampu membuatnya tak berkutik. Taekwoon kembali mengulum senyumnya.

.

.

Syuting berjalan dengan baik, dan sepertinya hati Hakyeon sudah mulai luluh, dia bahkan sudah mau duduk berdampingan dengan Taekwoon, atau mungkin dia hanya ingin terlihat natural di depan kamera. Yang pasti Taekwoon sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Banyak interaksi terjadi di antara mereka. Hakyeon mau menatap Taekwoon, berbisik seperti biasanya, menggoda Taekwoon, mengambilkannya minuman, melakukan skinship, bahkan tidak menolak saat Taekwoon mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memegang pahanya untuk tumpuan .

Saat sesi pertanyaan, Taekwoon melontarkan pertanyaannya dan dijawab oleh Hakyeon.

"Apa yang ingin Leo katakan untuk N saat ini?" Taekwoon membaca pertanyaannya.

Hakyeon pun dengan tegasnya menjawab, " _Saranghae_."

Rasanya Taekwoon ingin melempar Hakyeon ke seberang lautan, kenapa makhluk ini bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu dengan terang-terangan dan terkesan polos. Sedangkan dia untuk menulisnya saja tidak sanggup saking malunya. Andaikan Hakyeon tau jawaban yang disiapkan Taekwoon sebenarnya apa, keke.

.

.

Syuting sudah setengah jalan. Hakyeon terlihat mengipasi lehernya dengan tangannya. Tak cukup membantu dia mengipasi dengan kaosnya. Taekwoon melihat keringat mengalir dari pelipis Hakyeon. Sepertinya obat yang dia berikan tadi sudah bereaksi dengan baik. Hakyeon terlihat melepas jaket yang dia kenakan. Taekwoon tersenyum samar di tempatya. Hakyeon masih terlihat asyik berbicara, menjawab godaan-godaan yang dilemparkan adik-adiknya. Hingga tangan Taekwoon terjulur untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya dan sedikit mengusap keringat yang mengalir di lehernya. Hakyeon sedikit terkejut, tapi dia terus saja melanjutkan ucapannya. Taekwoon kembali tersenyum, demamnya sudah turun.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, selamat istirahat," ucap sang _manager_ setelah mengantarkan mereka sampai di depan _dorm_.

" _Neeee_..." seperti biasa, mereka menjawab dengan serempak.

"Ah... lelahnya..." Hyuk merentangkan tangannya untuk melemaskan otot-otot kakunya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman," kali ini suara Hongbin yang terdengar.

"Tidur... tidur..." Ravi bahkan sudah tidak kuat lagi membuka matanya, dipikirannya hanya ada ranjang empuk yang menantinya.

"Selamat tidur semuanyaaaa..." Ken mengucapkan itu dengan nada musical buatannya.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon menatap kepergian anak-anaknya memasuki kamar masing-masing dalam keheningan. Dengan diam mereka juga bergegas memasuki kamar mereka. Mereka juga butuh istirahat.

Hakyeon menatap punggung _namja_ yang sedang membelakanginya. Taekwoon terlihat sedang melepas jaketnya. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Hakyeon. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arah Taekwoon. Menatap punggung lebar itu. Kemudian menjulurkan tangannya perlahan, melingkupi tubuh tegap di depannya. Taekwoon terlonjak kaget, Hakyeon bisa merasakannya, tapi dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan wajahnya di sana.

" _Gomawo_. _Mianhae_ ," ucap Hakyeon lirih. Taekwoon tersenyum. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hakyeon lembut.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah membentakmu saat itu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu memaksakan diri seperti itu," jelas Taekwoon sambil membelai surai hitam itu.

Hakyeon mengangguk dengan mantap. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku."

Taekwoon mencium kening itu perlahan, "Baiklah, dimaafkan."

Kemudian mereka sama-sama tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu, lalu kita istirahat, kau baru saja sembuh dari demam, dan jangan membantah." Taekwoon membingkai wajah di depannya dengan tangannya.

"Baik, _Appa_." Mereka pun kembali tersenyum lebar, kali ini sedikit kekehan terdengar.

Terkadang pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil memang dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan, sebagai bumbu penyedap, dan penguat dari hubungan itu sendiri. Tapi kembali lagi, bagaimana cara kita menyikapinya, agar tidak berkembang semakin memburuk, dan membuahkan hasil sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Saling memahami, meluruhkan ego, dan menyadari kesalahan, mungkin itu kuncinya. #abaikan

.

.

END

PS : Sebenarnya ini ff pengen dibikin pas lagi baper-bapernya kemaren itu. Tapi apalah daya, baru terealisasikan sekarang, keke.

Pengen nimpuk mereka sumpah kalo lagi marahan, kentara banget, apalagi si leader itu, fufu, jadi bener-bener nggak peduli ama Leo, ngehindar mulu, pan greget banget jadinya #pukpukAppa. Leo-nya juga lebih tidak peduli, datar, dan cuma bisa ngeliatin N dari kejauhan sambil senyum2 gaje kalo N lagi bertingkah yang aneh2, ihhh... #timpuk.

Tapi pas udah baikan, haduhhh... nempelll, bikin baper bertubi-tubi #guling2. Setelah insiden itu besoknya pas fansign udah jejeran, ngasih moment, berduaan, si eomma juga udah ngegoda2, apadah... nasib fangirls gini amat, ya... T_T #garuktembok

Sebenarnya masih banyak moment yang mau dijelasin sepanjang pertengkaran/aksi diem2an mereka, tapi kaya'nya nggak perlulah, udah pada tau juga, kalo nggak tau ya... cari sendirilah, keke

Semoga berkenan~ Hidup Baper! #ditimpuk


End file.
